Welcome Back Winter Once Again
by Klainestuck
Summary: It's Christmas, and Sebastian takes Kurt ice skating.


**AN: This is a prompt for sebklayn on tumblr. (: I'm sorry I didn't update UTML, but things are really, really bad just now family-wise. But I wanted to get something up for Christmas, and this was the best suited prompt for that.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This is stupid!"

Sebastian, who was skating around on the empty ice rink turned around to look at Kurt. The shorter boy was sitting, pouting and cross legged on one of the side benches, his arms folded defiantly with the skates Sebastian bought for him on the ground at his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian skated over to him in one fluid motion, grabbing the barrier to stop himself and peered over at Kurt.

"What's stupid?" He asked, laughing at Kurt's pout, and the glare he received shortly after.

"The ice skating" Kurt said as if it as obvious, and that Sebastian was stupid to ask such a question

"And what exactly is so stupid about it?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at Kurt, "It's perfectly Christmassy."

"I know it is, and it's nice to watch all those figure skaters do it," Kurt said sighing " But it's ice. Ice and blades. Ice is slidy enough without adding narrow blades into the equation."

"Kurt," Sebastian sighed with a shake of his head, "You'll be fine, it's not that bad. I haven't hurt myself yet, have I?"

"No, but you've actually done this before," Kurt frowned as he stood up and walked over to Sebastian "I broke my wrist just _roller-blading. _With the ice and blades I think I might actually die."

"You won't _die, _Kurt. I haven't heard of anyone dying while ice-skating."

"Well, it's going to have to happen at some point! And I'm not going to risk being that person that dies because their stupid boyfriend wouldn't stop nagging them about going on the ice, despite the fact that I knew it was dangerous!" Kurt snapped, turning away from Sebastian.

Sebastian burst out laughing, stretching over the barrier to pull Kurt even closer to him, his arms draped over Kurt's shoulder as he began to in his ear "Do you really think that I'd make you do anything that would get you killed or seriously injured?"

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, and tilted his neck back to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the most kindest, loving, and perfect person?" Kurt asked dryly, slowly raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Sebastian smirked planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead "And because I love you."

Kurt's face melted into a soft smile "I know you do."

"That's good.." Sebastian sighed, "Especially considering I booked this rink just for us."

"Thoughtful," Kurt deadpanned, nudging Sebastian's cheek with his nose. "How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"Skate with me."

Kurt's face fell as he scowled, looking down, "You're an ass, do you know that?"

"I know. You tell me everyday," Sebastian said shaking his head "And yet, you still love me."

Sebastian looked at Kurt in slight shock as the other boy turned around, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck "I do.." He whispered, leaning in towards Sebastian's lips, his lips parting further the closer he leaned in. Sebastian's own lips instinctively parted, but just as they were about to touch Kurt's, a wicked grin appeared on Sebastian's face as he pulled away and quickly moved away from Kurt and into the center of the rink.

Kurt, who had his eyes closed, didn't expect Sebastian to move, ended up stumbling and falling forwards. With a fierce scowl, Kurt shot Sebastian an equally fierce glare "Hey, get back here!" He yelled over as Sebastian as he started to skate around in a circle around the rink.

"You know what to do, Beautiful!" He yelled back as he passed Kurt, laughing loudly as he saw Kurt kicking off his books in record time, and_ finally_ putting the ice skates on. Sebastian stopped himself when he saw Kurt walking over to the ice, looking a little apprehensive. He could see Kurt swallowing back as he tentatively put his first foot on the ice, slowly bringing the other up on him. Things were going well until the first two steps. Kurt's legs slid, and his arms flailed around in a way that reminded Sebastian of Bambi on ice.

When Kurt finally lost balance and fell on his ass, Sebastian burst out laughing, before his eyes widened when Kurt sent the most deathly glare his way, and it wasn't long until Kurt was back on his feet again – which was saying something as Kurt had to scramble his way to the barrier to bring him back up on his feet. Just when Sebastian was expecting Kurt to start charging at him like a rampaging bull, he started moving as fast as he could to keep as much distance between them. However, when Sebastian looked over his shoulder, he realized that he could practically walk across the ice at the rate Kurt was going at. How he was moving across the ice, it was as though Kurt was wading through a pool of tar, and the site of Kurt moving so stiffly was highly amusing to Sebastian considering how elegant Kurt usually was whenever he was moving.

"You're going to have to do better that, Beautiful!" He shouted from across the rink, and stood in the middle, laughing as he watched Kurt attempt to make his way over to him.

Sebastian knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't have stopped to be cocky, but it wasn't until Kurt was soon right in front of him that he regretted it. Kurt brought both of his hands up, and before Sebastian could stop him, he pushed Sebastian down. For a while, Sebastian flailed just like Kurt did, but instead of falling straight down like Kurt, Sebastian grabbed for the nearest solid thing to him for support – which had been Kurt. But Kurt hadn't supported Sebastian from falling. When Sebastian grabbed his jacket for support, all he'd achieved was pulling Kurt down on top of him as his back hit the ice, Kurt yelling in shock over Sebastian cursing loudly.

"Did you really have to do that?" Kurt's voice came out muffled as his face was buried into Sebastian's chest. He looked up, resting his chin on top of where his mouth was before. Smirking at Kurt's pout, Sebastian brought his hand up and pushed away Kurt's fringe from his face.

"You brought it upon yourself Kurt," Sebastian said in a false disapproving tone, "If you didn't push me I wouldn't have had to use you for support and fell anyway."

"If you didn't laugh at me when I fell I wouldn't have pushed you," Kurt argued, snuggling into Sebastian's chest.

"You know, I wasn't actually making fun of you when I laughed," Sebastian said simply, as he brought up a hand to weave through Kurt's hair.

"I know, I know. You were laughing with me, right?" said Kurt sarcastically.

"No, actually," Sebastian chuckled, "I thought it was adorable, which was why I laughed."

Snorting, Kurt rolled his eyes "Please, I'm adorable without me becoming Bambi."

Sebastian let out a laugh, that was probably a little too loud as it echoes around them, "I know you are," said Sebastian, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose lightly, and feeling his insides warming up when seeing Kurt's nose scrunching up slightly. "Now come on, get off" He said, tapping Kurt's hip "I am literally freezing my ass off here,"

Thankfully for Sebastian (and his ass), Kurt rolled off Sebastian and sat down on the ice as he watched Sebastian standing up, and brushing the ice off his back.

"Aren't you getting up?" He asked raising an eyebrow down at Kurt.

"I would, but I've got this feeling that if I try to stand up I'll only end up falling over again," Kurt sighed heavily.

Giving a soft sigh, Sebastian held his hand out to Kurt, "C'mon," He said, flicking his hand "I'll help you up then."

Kurt looked at Sebastian's hand for a few moments, before grasping onto it, and pulling himself up as Sebastian helped him up. Kurt stumbled, and fell into Sebastian, but Sebastian was prepared for it and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's torso to support him. Keeping his arms tightly around Kurt, Sebastian pulled him back up to his feet.

Neither of them said anything, just staring into each others eyes for a minute or so before they both moved in perfect sync with one another, their lips pressing softly together, and slowly building up in passion, their tongues never entering the others mouth. Immediately, Sebastian's arms dropped down to wrap tightly around Kurt's waist; Kurt's arms moving simultaneously with Sebastian's to wrap around his neck and lightly pulling Sebastian's neck down a little so he had better access to his mouth. If he was going to be honest, Sebastian actually preferred these kinds of kisses compared to the ones that were firey, hot, and no doubt would lead to something else as the kiss went on. Sebastian didn't know why, but he felt a lot more connected to Kurt during these kinds of kisses, and he knew from how Kurt was kissing him back that the other felt the same way.

Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled back, their lips smack lightly. Inhaling deeply, Sebastian pressed his forehead against Kurt's, "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt breathed in lightly a few times, rubbing his nose against Sebastian's, beaming up at him "Merry Christmas, Seb."

Sebastian chuckled down, raising his eyebrows down at Kurt, rubbing his fingers into Kurt's waist, "I think we should give you an ice skating lesson, don't you?"

Kurt gave him a judging look before his features and softened "Okay, fine."

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that!**

**And Merry Christmas!~**


End file.
